Trade A Thousand Words For Just One Kiss (Kiss Challenge)
by Yuki-kon
Summary: (Resident Evil: Damnation) A collection of one-shots featuring various types of kisses. Chapter 2 onwards can be read as a loosely connected series. Leon/Buddy Slash
1. Foreign Customs (Mistletoe Kiss)

_**Foreign Customs** – Mistletoe Kiss_

It was cold out in the streets. So cold that Leon and Buddy had decided to continue their conversation inside.

They had been walking together, speaking about past times. But at some point, alternately taking sips of vodka from the flask Buddy had secured on the frame of his wheelchair, had not been enough to keep them warm.

Right now, Buddy was trying to open the door to his apartment with stiff hands; gripping the icy metal of the rolling chair had made the cold seep into his fingers even faster. Leon, too, was rubbing his hands together in an attempt to get the blood running through his veins again.

Finally, Buddy unlocked the door with a resounding click and pushed it open. Turning on the lights and making his way through the hallway his gaze fell upon the branch hanging from the ceiling. It was a mistletoe, something J.D. had always put up during this time of the year. Apparently it was some kind of American Christmas tradition. One day J.D. had set up this one in Buddy's own flat. That was the reason why Sasha kept it and decorated the room with this keepsake of the past.

The brunette was just about to ask Leon what the meaning behind the tradition was, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the presence of the other man beside him, getting closer. And before he knew it, Leon bent down and placed his mouth on his.

At once, all logical thinking seemed to fail him as their noses touched and cold lips brushed against his.

Then, just like it had never happened, Leon let go of him and stood.

Buddy felt the urge to pinch himself, but refrained from doing so. Instead he looked up at the American agent whose facial expression betrayed nothing as he returned the gaze.

Buddy kept staring at him for a moment longer, before he got his bearings.

"What the hell was that about?" The question sounded not half as angry as it should have, to his own ears; the obvious shock over the unexpected move was evident in his voice.

Leon cocked his head, his emotions still unreadable.

"Isn't that why you have a mistletoe?"

Buddy was even more confused about the remark - and about what it implied.

Did Leon think he wanted to... - no, that couldn't be it. And what did it all have to do with the small branch that innocently swung from a thread above them?

"J.D. gave it to me. He said something about American tradition-" Buddy paused, thinking. And suddenly it dawned to him. "Wait. Is that what it means?"

Now Leon's lips curled up into his typical smirk.

"Kissing when you meet under a mistletoe. Yes."

Buddy closed his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out a reason for doing something like this. But judging from what he remembered of J.D.'s ramblings, it really just was another silly thing Americans did; when he thought about it now, he could even recall his friend pointing it out in one Hollywood movie they had watched together (the only one - Buddy never had felt insane enough to repeat the torture).

"You Americans and your stupid traditions..."

Leon just shrugged at the comment. He was evidently enjoying teasing the Slav.

"It was fun, right."

The damn bastard's grin didn't fade for even one second and in its boldness that kind of attitude succeeded in defeating Buddy's anger; as it had done many times before.

He shook his head; he knew he couldn't hold a grudge against the agent. And a new, even more important realization made a small grin of his own appear on his lips, resulting in a quizzical look from the blond for a change.

"We're still standing below the mistletoe..."

And when Buddy dared to glance up again, half hoping for, half dreading the response, he decided that the smile that spread on Leon's face had to be the most sincere one the other man had ever shown him.


	2. Between the Lines (Letter Kiss)

_**Between the Lines** – Letter Kiss_

_ Hey Buddy,_

_how are you doing?_

_There's nothing much on the news about the Republic these days... luckily, I believe._

_Glad to hear you found a place to settle in. How is it? And you also mentioned that you plan on getting an internet connection. If that works out, send me your e-mail address, okay?! Then I won't have to wait as long for your reply every time I write. Getting rarely a moment for that, anyway, they dump loads of pointless assignments on me. Looking forward to my long vacation in summer. Wonder where I'll spend it..._

_XXX_

_Leon  
_

Buddy put the letter down – only to take it in his hands again and stare at the last lines.

(Is he implying he wants to visit... here?!)

And those three X's...

(What the hell!)

Buddy knew what those were standing for.

(Did he think I wouldn't know? Or is this another of his stupid jokes?)

He was beginning to feel like a fool.

(It can't be... Right?)

He was suddenly overcome by the urge to search his room.

He hadn't had _that_ many things to take with him, but still they had filled several boxes – dishes he had found or gotten as an act of kindness from other refugees, some of the pictures and other keepsakes he always took with him, but mostly books he had been allowed to keep at the school's library for the time being. He had practically lived in the school up to that point, anyway, before he had found a place where he could now stay permanently: _his_ place.

(I know I packed them. Did I put them with the books? Damn! Where is the box?)

The brunette man moved up and down the apartment; even in his wheelchair he almost resembled a restless lion without a prey in sight. Every now and then he stopped to open one of the carton boxes scattered all over the place – and cursed after realizing that it didn't hold the items he was looking for.

This went on for almost half an hour, until almost all the boxes had been checked by him.

Buddy cut open another one of the taped cartons and rummaged through its contents.

(Finally! Here they are!)

He pulled out a small bundle, held together by a thick rubber band.

It were all the letters and postcards, Leon had sent him over the past months.

Buddy unfolded the first sheet of paper, got as comfortable in his chair as he could and started to read.

(Did I miss something?)

The first letter switched places with the next one – and another one after that.

All of the messages were relatively short – similar to the one, Buddy had received only today. The postcards were even shorter.

(Why didn't I see it before?)

He tried not overdo it with his own interpretations, but still – suddenly it seemed hard to miss.

Buddy read every single one of the small texts. The closer he got to the present date, the more he got the impression that he was right – and at the same time he felt his heart beat faster in his chest.

By the last letter he could have sworn that even his hands were trembling a little and that his breathing had picked up speed.

And it was in this instant when it hit him like lightning.

(How could I be so stupid?)

He wanted to bang his head against the wall. But instead he just sat there amongst all the letters and laughed.

(All this time...)

Some days later, he had finally made up his mind how to formulate his answer for the agent in America.

_ Dear Leon,_

_how are you?_

_There's nothing much going on over here. The country is still recovering and rebuilding. It was a miracle the government was rebuilt so fast. My new housing is quite nice, but I haven't found the time to settle in for real yet. I guess you know how it is. I also still have no internet, but realized there's an internet cafe not far from school so I can drop by every now and then. You're the only one who'll write me, anyway. So, my mail address is: - I hope you won't be sending me the newest kitten videos you found from now on. _[He had written this sentence rolling his eyes. He knew Leon quite well by now.]_ If you do, I'll block you, just so you know. Anyway, I wish you better luck with your future assignments, you sound like you're having a really hard time. And don't wait too long making plans for your vacation. I may have plans of my own._

_XXX_

_Sasha  
_

The first e-mail he received from Leon didn't contain any links to videos of cute kittens. Instead it contained a few short lines that made a rather stupid grin appear on Buddy's face.

_ Hey Sasha,_

_sorry, can't answer your letter right now. Just needed to tell you this: I got my vacation confirmed and already booked the flight. Can't wait to see you._

_I love you_

_Leon  
_


	3. You've Got Mail (Virtual Kiss)

_**You've Got Mail** – Virtual Kiss_

Buddy was exhausted. It had been a very hot day and although he had been inside for almost all the time until now, sweat was already trickling down his forehead. He stopped for a moment to rub his brow and shielded his eyes from the glaring sun.

One week. One week and he already missed the bastard. He felt pathetic.

To think he once had hated him, had wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face every time he saw him. And then just like he had shown up out of nowhere, Leon had left his life again. And Buddy had only later realized how much the American had taken with him.

Now Buddy could smile and shake his head at himself. He had been stupid not to see it earlier, but now it was alright. Now he had Leon.

The agent had spent his two weeks of vacation in the Eastern Slav Republic which had left the two of them with quite a lot of time to talk; and which presented Buddy with the chance to show Leon the more beautiful sights of the city and his country. They had also visited JD's grave, that of Ataman and all the others. And although Buddy had not been ready to show Leon the last resting place of Irina, the Slav had been glad that Leon had been with him – a silent support, just standing behind him, one hand on his shoulder while Buddy laid some flowers on his friend's tomb.

This day had turned into their first night together – in a way Buddy still had problems grasping. Sasha had imagined it would become awkward and embarrassing, considering he had never been with another man before. Instead it had been quiet, slow and intense. Of course he had been embarrassed nonetheless, but the mutual understanding between him and Leon had prevailed even then, making him close his eyes and give himself to that moment.

And thanks to Leon, even the next morning had felt almost as natural as every other – despite the love bites Buddy had found on the neck and shoulders of his mirror image.

The memories of those days and nights already seemed so far away and yet they were so vivid that Buddy felt a rush of warmth inside, almost making him shudder in contrast to the blazing heat of the sun.

Buddy realized he had been standing rooted to the spot for several minutes and he fixed his gaze on the street ahead as he continuously turned the wheels of the rolling chair. It had been the last school day for the week and therefore his last working day. He couldn't remember teaching children being this demanding, but the weather, too, had done its job in wearing him out. All he really wanted right now was a cool drink and a corner in the shadows. But there was one last thing he needed to do before indulging in such pleasant laziness. Taking in a deep breath and ignoring the re-appearing drops of sweat on his face he pushed on, the dry air flickering before his eyes. It took him about ten minutes to reach his destination – a narrow alley, a block away from the main street. No-one who didn't know about it already would actually come here, Buddy always thought, and true enough, he himself had also stumbled upon this place only by chance. The walls were dirty and in some places cracked or even half torn open. Trash had been littered, sometimes making it difficult for Buddy to proceed as he dodged the piles as best as he could. It also took some effort to climb the make-shift ramp the owner of the small establishment Buddy was headed for had covered the badly damaged stairs with, stairs that were almost unusable, anyway. Buddy finally reached the protrusion at the top and pushed open the entrance door with one hand, somehow maneuvering the wheelchair through the opening, before the door closed behind him.

The room was cramped and smoke hung in the air like a fine curtain of fog, combined with dust that floated about, bright in the rays of sunlight that were peeking through the cracks of a shattered window covered by wooden planks.

The owner of the place was sitting behind the counter, only giving a short nod that acknowledged the new arrival. Buddy looked around and noticed several other men, sitting at the tables the room mainly consisted of, staring at the flickering screens of the computers in front of them. None of them looked up, as they were seemingly too occupied with other things to even take notice of him.

The brunet made his way to one of the desks that lacked a chair – inconvenient for others, but just right for Buddy. Not too long ago he had been devastated by the outlook of never to be able to walk again. Sometimes he had even longed to end his life and although he had come to terms with his handicap, he often had felt like he didn't belong into this world anymore. Leon had told him otherwise and he had hated him for it a bit. But that had just been his pride getting in the way of the truth. And little by little he had opened up – to himself and to Leon – and he had accepted that this was still his life that he himself hadn't changed solely because of that loss; but most importantly now there was Leon to help him through it whenever he couldn't bear it anymore.

He was thinking of Leon a lot lately. But after all that had happened, it didn't really come as a surprise.

As Buddy started up the computer he couldn't help but wonder: was Leon feeling the same way? Was he thinking of Buddy from time to time, maybe even right now, right at that moment? Was he remembering the days they had spent together, the memories they had shared?

The Slav hadn't heard from Leon all week, simply because he didn't have the time to come to this internet cafe. They were mostly communicating through electronic mail since Buddy had first discovered this location. They were rarely exchanging letters these days. Mails were a cheaper – and usually much faster – way to reach someone.

Buddy typed in the password for his account and waited, staring into nothing while the system started up.

Maybe Leon didn't have time to write him either. Maybe he had been waiting for Buddy to send him a mail first after the weeks they had spent together. Or maybe he simply hadn't been in the mood for it or hadn't known what to say – although that would have been a first as far as Buddy could tell.

As he clicked the 'log-in' button of the mail program, Buddy tried not to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help his heart beating faster.

Then he felt a wave of relief washing over him as he saw the pop-up window: '1 new message(s) from Leon' – which changed into '2 new message(s)' – and then into '3 new message(s)' – Buddy was frowning by then. Was every single one of them really from Leon? But when Buddy read the title of the first of a total of five messages, he found there was no mistaking it for some sort of spam mail.

_Subject: Back in the USA_

_Hey Sasha,_

_I just arrived back home. Feels strange after the last days. I enjoyed being with you (but I already told you that, didn't I?). Hope you had a good time, too. Don't miss me too much, okay ;-)_

_Subject: Grumpy Cat_

_Hey,_

_I know, I know, you once said no kitten videos, but __this fellow__ kinda reminded me of you. And __this__ would be the guy I feel like sometimes. _– _You really gotta watch those! I swear this will be the only time I'll send you such links. _[which, of course, it wasn't]

_Subject: Photos_

_Hi Sasha,_

_I went to the store today, to pick up the print-outs of the photos we took. I like this one of us. [File Attachment: Cheese]  
_

_You should smile more often :-)_

_I'll send you the whole bunch of pictures with airmail tomorrow._

_Subject: Lunch Break_

_Hey,_

_Having lunch right now and thought of you. I'll be going on another mission tomorrow so I don't know when I'll have the chance to write again. Will send you another mail this evening, though, not much time right now._

_Subject: Assignment_

_Hi Sasha,_

_I told you about the mission in the last mail. It's sort of personal, but unfortunately I still can't tell you where I'll be heading or how long I'll be gone (I still got ties to the agency). But don't worry, I'll try to not get into too much trouble this time._

_All in all things are going kinda downhill over here. But I'll tell you more on that later. Maybe you'll even see me on the news! Okay, don't look so shocked now, it was a joke. It's gonna be alright :-)_

_Really wish I could be back with you, though. I miss you. If I get some days off for Christmas I'll be there. So wait for me, okay :-*_

_Leon_

Buddy read all the messages, twice, even opening the links Leon had sent him and watching the videos (although the Slav decided instantly to not comment on these in his answer). The most recent mail was dated yesterday. Leon already had to be on his mission. And true enough to Leon's words Buddy felt a tinge of worry when he imagined turning on the TV only to hear some reports about an incident involving an American agent. Buddy made a mental note to check on the news later in any case. Still, Leon somehow always managed to make him smile, even though Buddy was shaking his head at the blond's childishness at the same time. Putting emoticons in his texts like he had done was so typical for him, even sending him a kiss Buddy couldn't even feel – although Sasha had long since decided that he kind of liked this about his now-lover; whenever Buddy was angry or just couldn't find the right words to express what he was thinking, he knew that if he just left it up to Leon the man would eventually settle things between them in his uncomplicated ways. And usually also with a cheap line, Buddy decided to add in his mind.

As he stared at the photo on the computer screen, lost in his own thoughts, memories of the past came flashing in, reminding him of a time before he had known Leon. And he knew if he would let them, those memories would drown out all that he had; leaving him only with what he had lost. The picture in front of him told a different story and although still occasionally hurting on the inside, he was sure that one day he could fully accept that trade.

Leon was running like the devil himself was behind him – and in a way that came quite close to the truth. The blond risked the chance to glance back over his shoulder and even got a few shots in, knocking over one of the creatures on his trail. Then he jumped over a chest-high wall, taking cover behind it, while his partner chose to blast some holes into their pursuers with a shotgun, before ducking behind a car herself. Leon reloaded his pistol and took a few deep breaths, recovering from his recent sprint. It was right that moment when his P.D.A. sounded off, rhythmically vibrating in the chest pocket of his vest. He grabbed it, expecting Hunnigan to give him some intel on the current objective, but what he found instead was a notification about a new message. Leon's interest was sparked. With one tap on the phone he opened the mail and instantly raised his eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. He was barely aware of the noise of gunshots and screeches around him as he scrolled through the short text. By the time he reached the end of it he was smiling to himself; a quick short smirk that vanished the instant all the sounds around him tuned in again on full volume.

"Leon! What are you doing? I could need your help here!"

The man stowed his phone away back where it belonged and once more got ready to fight against the invading numbers of undead monsters, threatening his life and ultimately the life of the ones he loved and had sworn to protect. And protect them he would.

_Hey Leon,_

_I've only just now read all your mails, it was a busy week. Shouldn't you too be doing more important things than writing me during work time? Well, I guess right now you are, being on that mission of yours._

_Thanks for the picture, I like it. The other photos haven't arrived yet, but thanks in advance for sending them over._

_Don't know when you'll read this, but stay safe, you hear me? I miss you, too. What do you say I come to your country for a change? For Christmas I mean. Or earlier if you got time..._

_Let me know when you're back._

_Love,_

_Sasha_


End file.
